A sleeping little Sister
by Ella Hollywood
Summary: Five years after Emmett gets changed into a Vampire, his little sister his hurt in a rock climbing accident. She is admitted into the hospitol Carlise works in and Emmett gets the chance to see her again...maybe for the last time.
1. Intensive Care

Carlisle walked down the hospitals hallway towards the intensive care ward as he flipped through the papers on his clipboard. He had just arrived after back after a 'hiking trip' with Edward and Jasper, and was going in to check on two new patients.

It was always a sad thing to see people in that unit-but being one the hospitals most educated doctors he was usually one of the only that new how to help those people. One of the new patients was a man that had been in a car accident. The other was a girl who fell while rock climbing outdoors. This would be messy.

As he read over all their medical background for reference sake, he paused on the maiden name of the girl. The name was strikingly familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He decided to go check on her first in a hope that maybe he could figure out where he had heard of it before

Walking into the blank room he saw the girl that looked to be about twenty five and a man sitting on a chair beside her bed. She had long dark brown hair that fell naturally around her face in loose curls. Her eyes were closed, and no trace of any emotion was seen on her blank but girlish face.

It finally sunk in. He composed his face as best he could as he greeted her-who he assumed to be- husband. "Mr. Grayson?" The man looked up with a tired expression as he forced a half-hearted smile. Carlisle continued. "I'm Doctor Cullen, I'll be taking care of your wife while she is here."

The man nodded his head. "…will Amber be ok?"

"I'm going to do anything in my power to make sure that she will be." Carlisle answered quietly. He then explained to the man Ambers condition. She had hit her head very hard and had suffered some loss of blood. Although the stitches had healed nicely and she would be fine concerning that part…she was in a temporary concussion. It meant that her brain had basically shut down-but that she was still alive. She would be ok as long as she woke up soon from what doctors called 'A state of Sleep'. And by soon, he meant within the next two weeks.

He excused himself to go check on their other patient, and once he was out of ear-shot, he stopped. Leaning against the wall he took out his cell phone and dialed home. Esme answered. "Hello?"

"Hi sweetheart, it's me. May I please speak to Emmett?"

She agreed and he could hear the phone transferring hands. Emmett's deep voice came on the line. "Hey Carlisle. What's up?"

"Emmett I think you should come down to the hospital."

"Why? I'm not sick-and even if I was I highly doubt the humans would be able to help in any way."

"It's your sister, Emmett."

Emmett paused, caught in confusion. "What do you mean? Alice is right here-."

"No," Carlisle sighed as he tried to chose the best way to describe the situation. "Your real sister Emmett. She was admitted into the intensive care unit Saturday night. She has a concussion, but it's the type that….that not all people wake up from."

Emmett pulled the phone away from his ear, staring at the receiver. Esme put a hand on his shoulder- he jerked away as he ran in a blur to the basement and locking the door behind him sat on the cold floor. He turned back to the phone. "No-it can't be her."

"I've checked the records already-I wanted to be sure. She looks just like you Emmett…Amber. She's married now." Carlisle replied softly.

"Carlisle that's not possible…"

"It has been five years Emmett." Carlisle pointed out gently. "Lots can happen in that time."

"What did she do? How did it happen?" Emmett asked, still half shell shocked. He couldn't believe any of this.

"She was rock climbing and one of the lines broke, she fell pretty far and hit her head on the ground. The stitches are healing but she is still 'asleep'. If you want you can come down here in about one hour-visiting hours will be over so her husband will be gone. As long as you think you can control yourself I think it might be good for you to see her."

"Control myself?" Emmett repeated harshly. "She's my sister Carlisle."

"I know… I'll see you soon?"

"Ya, bye." Emmett answered and without waiting for a reply, hung up the phone. He hit his head against the wall with a thump and could see out of the corner of his eye a crack run down the wall. Esme would be mad but he didn't honestly care right now.

He took an unnecessary deep breath in, letting it out slowly. He thought back to his clouded human memories, ones of him and Amber. She was five years younger then he was, she was his little sister.

He had pushed her on the swing, and taught her that if she closed her eyes and leaned back it felt like you were flying. He remembered going for Sunday morning walks with her through the trees, and skipping stones in the pond with her. He read her a bedtime story every night and after singing. "Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite. If they do squeeze them tight, they wont be back tomorrow night!" She would give him a hug and he would kiss her on the forehead saying 'Sweet dreams'.

Shaking his head to clear away the memories he stood up and walked back upstairs. When visiting hours were officially over he got in his jeep and drove to the ominous hospital, speeding all the way. Walking as fast as he could he found Carlisle who showed him Ambers room.

Leaving Emmett to give him some privacy, Carlisle busied himself with making sure no doctors or nurses went into Ambers room. Emmett was left to stare at the door and calm himself-preparing to see the sister he hadn't seen since before he left for the hunting trip that made him into who he was today.

Taking another unnecessary breath, he slowly creaked open the door and stepped in. Turning around he saw the body of his little sister laying on the bed looking as though she were sleeping soundly. But Emmett knew that wasn't true.


	2. Hearing Him

**So I don't own Emmett…unfortunately. I hope you like this story so far, I might write more after this chapter but ill see how this goes. It was really hard to write this because Emmett is usually portrayed as so strong, and in this story, all his fences come down…so please don't hate me for that. Anyhoo, enjoy=)***

Emmett sat down soundlessly on the old wooden chair that sat beside Ambers bed. He couldn't take his eyes off of her…she looked so different. Her face was slightly more angular-not as round as it had been when she was younger. Her hair was shorter but still the same color and just as curly. He smiled. She had never liked her curly hair-when she was fifteen she had began straightening it-he thought it looked better when it was curly though.

She also looked pale and not quite there…like she was alive but dead at the same time…shutting the thought in his head he turned to the bed stand that was littered with cards and a small potted flower. The card stuck into the soil in the pot read 'My Amber…you'll get better…I promise. Love your husband until the end, Brian'.

Emmett shook his head. He didn't remember her bring home a Brian at all, they must have met after Emmett...left. A strange tint of guilt seemed to cover his eyes as he read the card once more. He had never gotten to meet this Brain guy…he had never gotten to make sure he was good enough for his little sister…he had never gotten to see the way they looked at each other…he had never gotten to see her walk down the aisle. What kind of a brother was he?

Just the same, she would never meet his Rosalie either. Rose and her would never get to go do whatever it was sister in laws did together-Emmett would have been proud to introduce the two too each other.

He picked up another card that had the words 'Our beautiful baby girl' on the front. As he read what was inscribed by familiar handwriting on the inside-invisible tears pricked his eyes. The card read. "Our Amber, we love you so much hunny. Your going to be ok, we're all praying for you. Just know that whatever happens in life, your father and I will always be there for you, as Adam is too. And we know that Emmett would be there for you too, if he could. Love, Mom and Dad."

Emmett put his head on the bed as the tears that never fell escaped in quiet sobs. He wiped his eyes as he took his little sisters delicate hands in his own and rubbed them with his thumb. He missed everyone so, so much. He never let it show, but right now all his fences were down.

He missed his little brother, Adam, and the times they would go fishing together. He missed his dad teaching him how to fix a car, and other things every father teaches his son. He missed his moms always cheerful outlook on life, and he missed Amber.

Family was more important to him then anything…and now they were gone. Well, not gone, but to him they were. He was dead to them because they thought that he was dead…but he wasn't, he was alive and well. They must have moved away from Tennessee, maybe because of what happened to him, maybe for other reasons. He would never know.

He would never know anything about anyone anymore and he knew deep down that he would have to learn to live with that constant knot in his stomach. The only thing about his family he knew for sure of was that they were all alive…except for him it seemed. And he knew that right now his little sister was within his reach and he needed her just as much as she needed to wake up.

Recalling something Carlisle had said once about people in this condition still being able to hear things, Emmett lifted his head up and looked into Ambers tired face.

"Hey lil sis. Long time no see." He forced a stiff smile through his lips. "Well, lot's has happened since we last spoke. I'm sure you know what happened-I was hunting with Greg and that bear interrupted our trip…what you don't know is that angel saved me. Her name is Rosalie, she's my wife now. And I'm sure you also don't know that the only reason it is even possible for me to be here right now is because I'm a vampire. No, I'm not joking."

Emmett realized that he was talking to her as if she was responding back, but she wasn't and he didn't care. "So that's what is new with me. What about you? I hear you got married…congrats! I would have come if I could have…and I would have been so proud of you that day-I am proud of you. I'm sure you looked absolutely stunning in your dress."

"I'm sure this Brian kid is a great guy, but if he ever hurts you and I find out…" Emmett sighed. "You know, it sucks knowing that I can't be there for you all the time anymore. I wont be able to see you grow up into the beautiful girl you are, see you start a family, see that goofy smile you get when your embarrassed." Emmett chuckled a little at the thought of that smile-it was his little sisters signature look.

"But please remember that I love you, ok? And I would go to the end of the world and back a thousand times over if it meant I could be with you and everyone else again. You're going to accomplish amazing things in your life Amber…and know that I'll be rooting for you one hundred percent of the way. And when times get hard and you don't think that you can go on any further…just remember that you can, ok?"

Emmett was crying those invisible tears once more as he stroked her hair lightly. He realized that he had been in there for awhile now, and that Carlisle probably needed him to leave pretty soon. He turned back to Amber once more.

"I need to ask a favor from you, ok? I…I need you to wake up for me. For Adam, for Mom, for Dad, even for Brian. Whatever part of you it is that is keeping you alive right now-you can't let it stop. Amber it isn't going to just happen on its own, you need to fight whatever force is pulling you away from reality. I know its' hard and that right now your exhausted and I know that it would be easier to just give up…but you can't."

"You are strong enough. You always have been." Emmett cleared his throat as he continued. "…You don't need me anymore Amber. You don't need to come running into my room during a thunderstorm, you don't need to bury your face in my shoulder during the scary parts in movies-you don't need to hide behind your big brother anymore. You can do things without me…I don't want you to but I know that you can. I miss staying up late with you while we watched the lightening outside my rooms window. I miss waiting to tell you when the scary part is over-and explaining to you that it's not real. I miss you running to me whenever you were to scared to face something on your own…I miss you."

"But the thing is, when I leave tonight, I might never see you again. And then your going to have to face the storm without me there- in person. But I'll always be with you in spirit-I promise. Whenever you don't think your strong enough, know that I know that you are. When you think that your alone, know that I'm thinking of you….And when you don't feel loved by anyone in this world, know that your Big Brother loves you more then the whole world."

Emmett stood up slowly and leaning over Amber, he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Sweet Dreams lil sis."


	3. Notes of Love

***Hi Everyone! Ok, so this chapter is quite sad if I do say so myself….but I hope you enjoy it! Please review, I would love to hear what you think!***

"Mom?" Amber asked groggily as she slowly sat up. Her head was spinning and she could hear the monitor beside her going off in uneven beeps. She felt like she had just woken up from a long nights sleep.

"Amber, your awake!" She felt her mom take her hands in hers and stroke her hair. "Thank god your awake."

"Wha…what…what happened?" She asked as a million thoughts ran through her head with dizzying speed.

"You were climbing with Brian and you fell," her mother replied soothingly. "You've been in a coma for six days, the doctors where worried you wouldn't wake up…"

"Oh…" Suddenly a deep and familiar voice broke through her thoughts. It was a voice she had missed, a voice she had dreamed of hearing again, a voice that always made her feel as though everything would be okay again. She turned to face her mother who was dabbing her eyes with a Kleenex. "Mom?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Where is Emmett?"

Mrs. McCarty looked taken aback at the name she had tried so hard to push out of her daily thoughts. "What do you mean?"

"Where is Emmett?" Amber persisted.

"Hunny," Mrs. McCarty said gently. "Emmett has been dead for five years."

Amber shook her head as tears welled up in her eyes. "No…he was here mom-I know he was!"

"Amber I know the past few days must be traumatizing for you, but there is no possible way Emmett could have been here."

"But he was mom," she pleaded as she tried to explain what she remembered partly to her mother and partly to herself. "He sat right where you are sitting now, and he was talking to me. I don't remember everything he said but I remember his voice, and I remember him talking about how he loves us and misses us, and…"

She slowed talking as her tears poured down her face along with her mothers. Mrs. McCarty tried to control herself. "I'm sorry hunny, but that's just not possible. Emmett is gone…he won't come back…I'm so sorry hunny…"

Amber cried into her mothers arms as snapshot images flashed through her head. Pictures of her and Emmett going for walks through the woods, him reading to her before bed, them seeing how high they could go on the swing set, the little things.

Once the two had controlled themselves, Mrs. McCarty got a doctor. He came in and smiled. "Amber, nice to meet you finally. My name is Dr. Cullen."

"Hi," she replied shyly.

While he took her blood pressure, checked her pulse, and made sure her temperature was normal, Mrs. McCarty went to the restroom. Once he was done Amber looked up at him. "Did someone by the name of Emmett come visit me while I was…asleep?"

Carlisle made sure to keep his face composed as he answered evenly. "I don't believe so…"

Amber tried to describe him as best as her distant memories could allow. "He's tall, dark hair, broad shoulders, laughs a lot….."

"I don't recall anyone by that description coming into your room." He lied smoothly. He hated lying to anyone, but for Ambers emotional safety, it would be best she didn't know that Emmett had, in fact, visited her that one night. "How did you know him?"

"He is…was…my big brother." She gulped quietly to control the sobs she wanted to release. "He died five years ago.."

"I'm very sorry for your lose." Carlisle replied quietly. "Sometimes when people are in the state that you were in, their mind hears things that can either be real, or from memories."

"I'm sure he was here…" Amber insisted.

Carlisle smiled softly as he stood up to leave. He went to his pocket and took out the note Emmett had asked him to give her. Although he didn't think it was a great idea, Emmett had insisted. He handed Amber the folded piece of paper. "I think he could have been." She looked down at the note, then back up to him confused. He smiled. "If we are talking about the same person…then he wanted me to give you this."

And with that he left. Amber stared down at the note and with shaky hands, slowly unfolded it. In her brothers neat writing were simple words that made her heart skip a beat. She smiled as he pressed the note to her chest and vowed to keep this moment to herself forever. Because this note said everything that she had missed…

_Dear Amber,_

_I love you little sister, don't forget that. Ever._

_Love, Emmett_


	4. Help!

Hey all reviewers and subscribers to this story! So I'm going to be honest, I wasn't planning on writing any more of this story…but the response has been really surprising so I'm going to leave it up to you! Review this or send me a message with what you would like to see happen next and it I shall write! Hope to hear back from you soon=)

~Ella


End file.
